


Sirius and Remus's First Date

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: The story of how half of the Marauders went on their first date and the other half's failed attempts on spying on them.





	Sirius and Remus's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I think I write this like a year and a half ago or something so yeah :|

Sirius fidgeted with his hands and hair as he sat anxiously at the small table in the Three Broomsticks. Fresh snow lay on the ground, although ‘fresh’ wasn’t really the right word, since within seconds it had been stepped on by the many students of Hogwarts. Sirius still had his coat on and was still trying to warm up as he waited for Remus to come back with two steaming cups of butter-beer.  
Remus finally returned to the table that was tucked back in the restaurant with his Sirius’s butter-beer. There was a window that was right next to them, with a picturesque view of Hogsmeade. Once Remus set the drinks down, Sirius took his and took a sip before jerking the cup away and…well, “quietly screaming” would be a dramatic understatement, but he didn’t exactly break the sound barrier with the long string of profanities that came firing out of his mouth cursing the butter-beer.  
“GOD DAMNED CUP OF ACTUAL LITERAL FUCKING HELL! MERLIN’S FUCKING BEARD THAT IS ONE CUP OF HOT SHIT!”  
Remus was torn between slapping Sirius and laughing at him.  
“Padfoot, _please, calm down. You’re fine._ ” Remus couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
“Moony, I have tasted the fires of the damned.”  
“Please calm down, Sirius. Let me fetch you some water.”  
“Naturally, your first instinct is to _fetch_ me something.”  
“Said the person who’s _actually a dog,_ ” Remus chuckled as he walked away and got some water from the bar.  
_What a great fucking way to start your first date with Remus fucking Lupin, Sirius. Great job,_ Sirius thought to himself while he took his spoon and stirred his butter-beer. As he glanced out the window, he had to do a double take.  
He thought he saw two figures—who looked strikingly similar to James and Peter—sprint out of sight.  
_Those two **idiots** better not be creeping on Moony and I,_ Sirius thought, but he still chuckled, because it was exactly the kind of thing James and Peter would do.  
Remus returned with a large cup of ice-cold water, and Sirius greedily chugged down half of it in one gulp.  
“Be careful, you might send your tongue into shock and freeze it,” Remus warned jokingly.  
Sirius rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but grin.  
Sirius and Remus sat across from each other, and since the table was so small, they’re rather close. Both guys had mostly perfect views of there other’s eyes.  
Remus gazed into Sirius’ iridescent green eyes and his heart couldn’t help but flutter and jump around.  
“Are you enjoying the date, Sirius?” Remus asked, taking a cautious sip of his butter-beer.  
“Well, aside from the fact that I’m pretty sure my tongue will never taste again, I’d say this date is going simply _swell._ ”  
Remus laughed, and Sirius’s heart jumped at the sound of it.  
“What would you like to get, Moony? My treat.” Sirius offered as he felt around for the bag of coins he always kept handy.  
“Sirius, _I_ asked you out, shouldn’t _I_ be the one paying?” Remus asked.  
“Nah, you don’t have to. I mean, you’re more than welcome to, but if you don’t want to, that’s totally fine.” Sirius blushed.  
Remus placed his hand on top of Sirius’s and held it.  
“How about we order before we worry about stuff like that, okay?”  
“Okay.,” Sirius replied, showing a small smile and squeezing Remus’s hand.  
Suddenly, there was s quiet sound, as if tiny feet were pitter-pattering around them. Sirius and Remus knitted their eyebrows in confusion and they both looked under the table, still holding hands.  
Underneath the table sat a rat, looking rather scared.  
“Peter?” Sirius and Remus said in shocked unison.  
The rat immediately ran out of sight, squeaking frantically as it dodged feet and table and chair legs.  
Sirius and Remus sat upright again and stared at each other in confusion. “You think that was Wormtail?” Sirius asked.  
“Possibly. It could have been just a rat.”  
“Yeah, but under our table…how long has it—or he, I suppose—been sitting there?”  
“I have no idea,” Remus said shrugging. “Let’s order.”  
After the boys had ordered, they talked about their classes, O.W.L.S., how many times exactly James had flirted with Lily, and many more things as they waited for their food.  
When their food arrived, Remus felt something run against his leg.  
“Sirius, did you just hit my ankle?” Remus asked.  
“No?” Sirius replied, confused.  
Both boys looked under the table again, and lo and behold, the same rat was there. Before either boy could properly react, the rat started running away.  
“Let’s watch where it goes!” Sirius exclaimed, almost excited about this mysterious rat that could possibly be one of their best friends.  
Unfortunately, they lost sight of the rat soon.  
“Damn! Where could it have gone?” Sirius said, turning back to Remus, but not before he caught something in the corner of his eyes.  
“Remus, quick, look outside.”  
Remus did as was told, and he almost burst out laughing.  
The rat was outside, and it was sitting near a stag, who were both watching Sirius and Remus from a few yards away.  
“Is that?” Remus asked.  
“It has to be,” Sirius replied.  
The stag and rat, realizing they had been spotted, dashed away out of Sirius’s and Remus’s lines of sight  
“ _Why_ did I have the feeling this would happen?” Sirius asked as he exasperatedly looked at Remus.  
Remus laughed, and Sirius began to too.  
The stag and rat were back in time to see the two boys kiss.

*****

Later that night, right after the two boys had walked back to the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory (holding hands and cracking bad puns the whole way), Remus and Sirius were sitting together on Remus’s bed, attempting to study. Remus’s head rested on Sirius’s head, and Sirius’s head rested on Remus’s shoulder. Of course, as almost all teenagers do, their “study” session was really a “hold hand, kiss, and gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes” session.  
Suddenly, in came James Potter, practically barging down the door in his excitement.  
“How was your date, guys?!” James excitedly exclaimed, jumping onto his own bed. Peter scrambled in after him, obviously excited as well.  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other and give the other a knowing look.  
“Do you _really_ need _us_ to tell you how it went?” Remus asked, his eyes returning to his book. Sirius kept his eyes on Remus.  
James and Peter froze, their faces slack.  
Sirius laughed.  
“You idiots think you’re _subtle?_ Wormtail, you know good and well Moony and I caught you twice.”  
“ _TWICE?_ ” Exclaimed James, turning to Peter. “You said once!”  
“I _knew_ you’d react like that and wouldn’t let me go back in if you knew I had gotten caught again! Anyways, it’s not like _you_ could do a better job of not being seen, _Mr. Not-Subtle Stag._ ” Peter retorted.  
Remus and Sirius laughed heartedly.  
“Well, if I _must_ say,” Sirius began, all eyes turning on him. “I thought the date went simply _wonderful._ ”  
Remus smiled and kissed Sirius’s forehead. “I couldn’t agree more.”  
“Although, at first, Remus served me a hot cup of hell.”  
“Oh my God, Sirius! Let it go!” Remus replied.  
As Sirius dramatically described his near-death experience, Remus knew that he really truly loved Sirius Black.  
And while Sirius was explaining how he almost died just hours earlier, every time he looked at his boyfriend, he was reminded of how in love he was in love with Remus Lupin.


End file.
